Phone Call
by m3la
Summary: Misa is bored as usual and decides to call Light for a date, but someone else answers on the other end. Crack-ish?


Misa was bored.

How long had it been since she last got to see Light for a date? Just thinking about him wasn't enough! And she did a lot of that. A _lot._ Mostly because of the aforementioned problem: A severe lack of dates.

It was all the fault of that mean Ryuzaki who insisted on being chained to her boyfriend like a weird sadist! Yes, that's right. Misa decided - she'd call up Light and ask him for another date, and make sure he could come without the chain on. After all, if she complained enough, she'd get her way, right?

Misa reached for her phone, kicking her legs as she lay down on her stomach in front of a magazine.

 _Ring, ring..._

It was taking a fair while to answer, and Misa grumbled to herself. Light was always so serious, obsessed with his work... He just needed to slow down and come see her for a while. He'd feel better for sure.

Finally it picked up, and she smiled instantly.

"Liiiiight!" Misa greeted, but her cheeriness dissipated when the voice on the other end - a voice that _certainly_ _wasn't_ _Light's_ \- came out.

"Hello? Who's this?"

It was some other girl! What the hell?

"Light's girlfriend." Misa stated very clearly in a hard voice. How could Light be with some girl right now when he was always around that stupid Ryuzaki 24/7? "And who are _you_?"

"Ah... I'm Mayu, one of Yagami-kun's friends from high school. I'm with him right now, and he's busy." She sounded rather casual in spite of the seething tone Misa was using to address her. Light was still going out with her? And, more importantly, _how?_

"But Light's always at work!" Misa replied. "He's out with you? How?"

There was a pause for a moment, and what seemed like a faint breathing in the background, before Mayu spoke up again.

"He said his boss let him go out today. Figured he needed a break or something. It would definitely be awful if Yagami-kun was working too hard, don't you think?"

That bastard! Somehow he was given a day off by some miracle, and he chose to go out and see another girl instead of spend his time with her?!

"Oh, is that so?" Misa growled through gritted teeth. Wait - was that a gasp she just heard? From Light? Another, louder sound came through the receiver, and her terrible suspicions had been confirmed. "How is he doing?" She asked icily. "Sounds like he's in pain."

"Ah, yes." Mayu said. A muffled groan, or perhaps a gag, came from someone - Light...? - in the background. "It's a bit unfortunate. Yagami-kun has actually had a headache since some time earlier today. I believe he said it was stress-related. Annoying coworkers, perhaps? I'm giving him some aspirin now. He's about to swallow it."

That bitch! There was no way she wasn't teasing her!

"If Light is feeling ill, then tell him to come back to Misa! Right away! Misa needs to look after him," Misa whined. "Tell him that, right now!"

There was a shuffle, and a slight breath against the receiver. Mayu's voice was strangely low for a second when she spoke up again, but quickly shook itself back into its previous tone. "I'll see what I can do, but right now Yagami-kun is a little under the weather. In fact, I don't think he can move at all."

"Why? Put the phone by him, then! Misa **needs** to talk to Light!"

"Oh, I apologize. I believe I need to get him another tablet. It seems one wasn't enough."

Misa couldn't stand this - how could Light keep going out with other girls behind his back? If only she could strangle her over the phone! Misa began formulating a million different ways to bust his balls once he got his ass back to task force headquarters. Light Yagami would never hear the end of this, she'd make sure of it! If only she could kill someone whenever she wanted like Kira, because that girl Mayu would be first on the list!

"Are you done yet?! Let Misa talk to Light already!"

There was silence for a little while.

"I think it would be best if you called Yagami-kun back when he's feeling a little better. He seems to have a fever now - I need to take his temperature."

"Did you hear what Misa said or not?! Misa said she wants to hear him! NOW!"

"Ah, Yagami-kun is burning up -"

"I _know_ you're fucking him, you dirty bitch, so he can own up to me by himself _right now!_ PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!"

And then -

 _" **R-Ryuzaki!** "_

 _Click. Beep..._

The phone was hung up on her. And Misa sat there in stunned silence, a loud 'clack!' ringing out as her phone slipped from her hand and onto the carpet.


End file.
